ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:96.236.37.221
Welcome Welcome to the PPC Wiki, I suppose. Since you've taken the time to edit the Disturbing Acts of Violence Department article, it looks like you intend to stick around. But, do we know you? If so, please so we can recognize you. You wouldn't wear a ski mask to your favorite public hangout, would you? That would be weird. And slightly alarming. People would look at you funny. If we don't know you, please introduce yourself on the PPC Posting Board, where you can get to know your... er... fellows. Before you do, though, they might appreciate it if you find out exactly what the PPC is, learn Da Rules, and learn how to get Official Permission to write PPC stories. They'll ask you to do so when you get there anyway, in addition to showering you with gifts and other helpful introductory material. Oh, and thank you for your edit. Probably. -Sunflower Official (talk) 08:48, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Your Edits and the Possibility of a Permanent Account. I see you've been making several edits to the pages here. That is by no means a bad thing, but it would be even better if you obtain/log into an account as well. I suppose you don't necessarily need to do so, but since you've made several new edits in a short period of time, it would be useful for keeping track of things, letting the other people who edit here frequently remember you, and if you're on the Board, for recognizing you when you show up there as well. Etcetera. Outhra (talk) 21:17, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Have one, can't remember the password/am considering getting a new account or changing my old one. 19:33, May 8, 2013 (UTC) : So, what's stopping you from identifying yourself in the meantime? If you can't use an account, you can still sign your name in your edit summary and on talk pages. Persistent anonymity is kind of off-putting, and also against and therefore guaranteed to get your IP blocked if you keep it up now that you've been thoroughly informed. : ~Neshomeh 15:16, May 9, 2013 (UTC) : Doc put in the name change last night, so I'll probably be making a new account. And eventually redirect all the KG things, when I can be bothered to sift through all that stuff. ._. : (Also, is there really a need to be so hostile to people just for being anonymous? I wasn't being rude to anyone.) - Ekyl : There we go, account's up. Ekyl (talk) 21:21, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::We've had some anon vandalism occur recently, so Nesh and I are a bit jumpy at anonymous editors right now. ::Doctorlit (talk) 05:58, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I think one look at the contributions from this IP shows nothing vandal-y done at all, but all righty. Ekyl (talk) 06:02, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::: There's also the fact that "just being anonymous" is not actually acceptable on this community-based wiki, which is why we have prompts to create an account/log in on the main page, the editing guide, the automatic greeting you got here from the SO, and probably other places I'm forgetting. If it gets to the point where you're hearing from the Marquis/live people, already you either haven't read the rules or you're willfully ignoring them, both of which are things I consider to be rude—and then you replied anonymously to Outhra's request to ID yourself, dropping you squarely into the "willfully ignoring" category. Warm and fuzzy is not an option for someone who breaks a rule in direct response to being asked not to. That is when consequences begin. ::: ~Neshomeh 14:08, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::: Funny thing, I actually hadn't noticed the messages until Out's post, at which point I replied and I think that's when I started talking to people about the possibility of a new account? I know I couldn't remember the password or e-mail for the old one. Ekyl (talk) 20:37, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Ahem. This is a polite reminder to please when you edit PPC Wiki so we can tell who you are and will be more inclined to take you seriously. Repeated anonymous edits may result in Security Dandelions escorting you off the premises until such time as you care to identify yourself, and no one wants that. — The Marquis de Sod (talk) 17:15, May 8, 2013 (UTC)